The present invention relates to a fire suppression system and, more particularly, to a fire suppression system in which fire suppressant, such as water, remains in the piping system and yet the system controls the amount of fire suppressant or water which can escape from the system in the event of damage to the sprinklers or the system piping.
Conventional water based fire suppression systems include "wet pipe", "dry pipe", "single-interlocked preaction", and "double-interlocked preaction" systems. The dry pipe and preaction systems are normally dry, but once activated, permit the water based fire suppressant to enter the fire suppression network of piping and sprinklers. However, since the systems are normally dry, the response time can be significantly longer than wet pipe systems. Preaction systems are normally preferred over wet pipe and dry pipe systems because they minimize the risk of water damage in the event that the fire suppression network of pipes or sprinklers are damaged. Therefore, when water based fire suppression systems are installed in commercial or residential areas, where water damage can result in extensive property damage, preaction systems are typically employed.
On the other hand, wet pipe systems are filled with water and, therefore, upon triggering of the respective sprinkler heads, water is immediately dispersed by the sprinkler heads to the location of the fire. In addition, the use of fast response type sprinklers is preferred and may be limited to wet pipe systems. Consequently, wet pipe systems have a significantly shorter response time than dry pipe systems. However, in the event that a sprinkler head is damaged or a pipe in the network of pipes is damaged, as mentioned above, extensive water damage can occur.
Consequently, there is a need for a wet pipe fire suppression system which can provide a quick response and yet can avoid the extensive water damage that is associated with conventional wet pipe systems.